phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaret Reddick
Jaret Reddick (born March 6, 1972) is an American singer-songwriter, musician, composer, and voice actor, who is the lead singer of Bowling for Soup, the band that sings the theme song. He is the voice of Danny, who is the main singer for Love Händel. He also voiced himself in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". He wrote and sang the song "Endless Possibility" as the main theme for the video game "Sonic Unleashed". He also guest starred in the third season of Wayside in the Valentine's Day special in which he voices himself. Background Jaret Ray Reddick was born in Grapevine, Texas. He is the youngest of six children, with four sisters and a brother (named Danny). He went to Cunningham Elementary School, Wichita Falls, Texas. He graduated from S.H. Rider High School in Wichita Falls. In high school, he played snare drum in the marching band. Jaret has degrees in business management and psychology from Midwestern State University in Wichita Falls. Jaret loves games, which is the inspiration for the tattoo sleeve on his right arm, which includes such things as a Rubik's Cube, a Fisher-Price Chatter Telephone, jacks, Monopoly's Rich Uncle Pennybags, and Operation's Cavity Sam. The most recent addition is Mr. Potato Head. He has owned a chain of toy stores and worked in real estate while attempting to get his music career off the ground. He is married to Melissa Reddick, and has two children, Emma and Jack, and resides in a small community outside of Denton, Texas. He also worked with SEGA in "Sonic Unleashed" Theme Song "Endless Possibility". Career Bowling for Soup Bowling for Soup formed in 1994 in Wichita Falls, Texas Their name derives from Bowling For Soup, a comedy routine by Steve Martin. Jaret is the songwriter for the band, penning such BFS hits as "Punk Rock 101", as well as playing rhythm guitar. He also likes Iron Maiden, with his favorite song being "Paschendale", inspired by his old history teacher Dave McGill. ''Phineas and Ferb'' Reddick's biggest project outside of Bowling for Soup is song writing and appearing as the lead singer of the fictional band Love Händel on the television show Phineas and Ferb. It started with Bowling for Soup providing the series' theme song "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day", and later Reddick's character Danny was introduced in the episode "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". Reddick has since written several songs for the show and made a handful of appearances, both as Danny from Love Händel, and once with cartoon versions of the other members of Bowling for Soup performing "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day". He also co-wrote a few songs on the show, including "Bouncin' Around the World", "Izzy's Got the Frizzies", "Robot Riot" and "Evil for Extra Credit". ''Wayside'' Reddick's second recent project outside of Bowling for Soup is for guest appearing and song writing for the third season of Teletoon's original Canadian animated series Wayside. He and his band appear in the third season's Valentine's Day special as a fictionized version of the band singing for the Wayside ball. They also seemed to help Mr. Kidswatter (the principal in the cartoon) defeat Le Chef (a snooty chef) and Ivil Kessau (a European dance instructor). Reddick is also making some music compositions for the show due to production changes, as one of his biggest parts of the show. External links * *Bowling for Soup at the All-Music Guide * Category:Musicians Category:Real World Articles Category:Actors Category:J